gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Pon De'raur
Pon De'raur, sometimes called the "One-Eared Thinker" or the "One-Eared' Ponderer", or sometimes just "Ol' One Ear" was a Go’shii philosopher who lived in about 14,000 PSE or fourteen thousand standard galactic years before the discovery of space travel. He is one of the oldest named historical figures of any civilization in Gauss. Accounts surrounding his life are vague as no primary sources exist, and many are laden with rumor and exaggeration. Early Life Pon was said to have been the child of nomads, having lived at a time when many Go'shii still lived in tribes (though some lived in cities.) It is said his familial group of nomads was wiped out by a demon or beast, however Pon managed to survive by hiding within a burrow, with the demon only taking one of his ears. Destitute and without family or purpose, Pon set about acquiring great material wealth by becoming a hunter and warrior of the Char Clan, an endeavor in which he was very successful, winning many battles and rising to a high rank within the society at around the age of 25. Possessing wealth, women, and service, all his material needs were kept, however Pon felt an emptiness for the loss of his clan, and was plagued by visions of war, the lives he had taken, and the thought that he himself would some day succumb to old age only to be replaced by another younger warrior. He began to spend his days working to unravel the mystery of purpose and existence, leading him to develop what he called the 14 Truths of the universe. He would spend the remainder of his life spreading these truths to people all over the planet, and inscribing them in as many locations as possible, from books to rocks in remote mountainsides, in many different locations and languages with the intention of carrying them farther into the future. Myths Myths surround Pon De'raur. Some say he managed to live upwards of 1,000 years, despite the average lifespan of a Go'shii only being around 50 standard galactic years, and the Go'shii possessing only very primitive technology at the time. Some argue that he may well be alive today in some form. Pon De'raur has a tomb in a mountain on the dark side of Manatari holding an Urn containing the ashes of him. Pon De'raurs 14 Truths of the Universe 1.) One who boasts themselves wise to the universe, to know all her secrets, is the greatest idiot of all. Many may see me as a wise man, but to an unknowable being many times my age and strength of mind I may appear the most ignorant and intolerable of children. Only by knowing ones' place within the universe, and true humility does one gain dignity. 2.) Our purposes in life our not stated. Upon birth we are not told of our purpose and when we shall die, though through foresight we may perceive glimpses of it, the time stream remains ever fluid and our destiny is our own to decide. Some may view this as the universe being a place that is mindless and pointless, but one may prefer instead to see the profound liberty we are given as free beings. 3.) The universe is ever changing. There are no ordinary moments, there is always something going on. The only thing that I know may be truly eternal is time itself, and even that is not certain. One who attempts to halt the flow of time, to prevent friends and family from growing old and dying is exercising in futility. For the mightiest of empires will eventually fall or change beyond recognition, and the tallest of mountains will erode into valleys. Time contorts all and I foresee that given enough change of tongue and thinking, these writings may eventually warp to mean the opposite of my intentions. 4.) Life does not reach its conclusion until death, that is a fabrication of storytelling. The life of the lowest peasant or grandest king is the same in that they are wrought with hardships and pains throughout; though they may vary in magnitude and duration. Attempting to completely rid ones' life of pain and conflict is an exercise in futility, and all must recognize that in the place of old conflicts, new ones will always emerge. Joy in life does not come from absolving oneself of all of life's challenges, but in the journey of overcoming them. 5.) Though it holds its flaws, storytelling serves as an excellent tool for the teaching of morals and lessons. Through the characters of a story, the young and naive can be taught the workings of the world. Through the medium of story and art, one can explore ideas, concepts and adventures which may otherwise endanger them, or may otherwise be unreachable. 6.) It may not always look it, but it is my firm belief that every being has the ability to flower into their fullest of potential without infringing on the life of another, and that has the intelligence and strength of will to know the morals of right from wrong. I foresee many eons into the future we will work ever closer towards this utopian society, but I do not know that we will reach it. 7.) In every philosophy, every doctrine and every set of codes or laws there will always be exceptions, including the one that I am presently writing, anomalies and unknowables will create scenarios that doctrine is not equipped to handle. This is where my previous statement rings truest, beings have the capacity to interpret and expand upon the essence and intentions of the philosophy and rules at hand. 8.) A tradition which may seem strange or barbaric to one tribe may be mundane and justified in the eyes of another. Conflict is often bred from such misunderstandings of traditions. Though there may truly be tribes or individuals which are truly evil, corrupted by bloodlust, revenge or prejudice I believe that a vast majority are not beyond redemption. 9.) Lying to another is a cruel act. Lying to oneself is unforgivable. 10.) Some argue that it is the man, the cunning warrior who keeps a straight face when confronted with insurmountable danger who is the strongest. But that is untrue. The strongest man is one who is unafraid to smile or weep when it is condoned. 11.) The Son of two large and mighty warriors can be bested by the skinny orphan of street urchins in a fight; if the orphan holds a passion and experience of battle, but the son of the two warriors will best the orphan if he too has passion and training. A waifish woman or cripple missing an arm or leg or eyes can no doubt become a fearsome warrior, but they will never best a burly and muscled man who is also just as trained as a warrior. It is an unfortunate fact of nature that we are not all born equal in mind and body, but that should not stop one from pursuing their true passion or calling. Pursuit of ones passion in the face of adversity and the hand that fate has dealt them is a sign of inner strength. 12.) Leadership or might, in all its forms is not a position meant to be taken for its luxury and pride. It is a burden of responsibility to ones' people, the most taxing and intricate of positions to hold amongst any organization is that of the upper echelon. and those who do not view it as such will harm their clan. Any group or clan wishing to ensure the long term survival of their ideals must recognize this fact. This is not to say however, that the lowest pesant does not hold the burden of a kingdom on their shoulders. 13.) To deny life of humor is an exercise in futility. Through true humility and self-reflection one can learn to laugh at themselves, find humor in the mundane, and to recognize their strengths and shortcomings as an individual, to take their personal faults in stride and to work to remedy their faults. Our so called flaws in mind and body and eccentricities define us as individuals, and if we were all perfect by some standard then we would all be the same. 14.) A mountaintop may seem distant and mysterious but one may climb the mountain, and then find after a time the mountaintop no more spectacular than the dirt beneath their feet. One who lives atop a mountain their entire life may find the valleys below distant and mysterious, descend the slope, and find the valleys and after spending a time there find them no more spectacular than they found the summit. There are no ordinary places or people within the world, it is all a matter of perspective. Category:Characters